


Changes

by BackwoodsNecromancer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, at secret santa 2015, merry crisis heres some gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwoodsNecromancer/pseuds/BackwoodsNecromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibel can't avoid thinking about herself and Marceline forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toastydiamonds on tumblr for Adventure Time secret santa 2015!!! hope u like it!!!

Bonnie had put up thick, dark curtains in the upstairs room of her house in order to keep it dim and cool for whenever Marceline happened to stop by. It wasn't a difficult arrangement; sometimes Bonnie would hear her sneak in just before dawn, and sometimes she would hear the quiet thrum of a bass guitar that told of the vampire's visitation.  
Bonnie didn't mind. It made things somewhat peaceful, really; the sounds of Marceline playing gave Bonnie something to listen to as she worked, something better than her thoughts. But music wasn't the only thing Bonnie heard from upstairs- sometimes she heard Marceline talking. Not singing, talking. To whom, Bonnibel didn't know, but she would admit to a bit of curiosity.  
Perhaps more than a bit- enough to eavesdrop a little. Consistently and repeatedly. Old habits died hard for Bonnie, and since Marceline hadn't caught her or told her stop...  
Bonnie sat on the second to last step in the staircse, knees drawn to her chest. She could barely catch snippets of Marceline's voice here and there, and there seemed to be no response from whoever she was speaking to.  
"Yeah... I think so, too..."  
"What if she doesn't?"  
"... Doesn't count, it was almost a thousand years ago..."  
"Like you're some expert, haha!"  
Bonnie got the suspicion Marceline was talking about her, and wasn't sure how to feel about it. She didn't particularly mind, but she'd like to know who was being talked to about, at the least. She'd considered asking, but... Things had been tense between them in the past, and she didn't want to take a misstep and wreck everything they'd worked toward. After the stint with the Vampire King, she'd felt a connection with Marceline she thought was long dead, and Bonnie knew that they both had grown up more than just a little.  
Things had changed. Nothing was like it had been anymore, and she didn't know how to feel about it- or her new home, or Marceline.  
Bonnie sighed, standing up. The stairs creaked gently beneath her feet, but she didn't mind. She took the final step up to the landing and knocked on the door. The lilt of Marceline's bass and her voice cut off at once. Bonnie had a split instant of fear- what if she'd made a mistake approaching Marceline?  
"Bonnie, hey." Marceline smiled after opening the door.  
She blinked, snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey." Bonnibel smiled warmly. "Who were you, uh, talking to?"  
"Oh. You heard that." Marceline's smile faded marginally. She leaned against the threshold of the door. "I don't want you thinking that I'm losing it or anything, but... After the whole vamps thing blew over, I've sorta been seeing and hearing the Vampire King every now and then."  
Bonnie didn't react.  
"Like, not a whole lot. Less and less frequently." Marceline didn't want Bonnie to get scared for her. "We were just... Having a chat."  
"Were you talking about me?" Bonnie's voice was soft but blunt.  
Marceline hesitated, and Bonnie thought she saw a hint of a blush as the vampire looked away. "Yeah, we were." Marceline answered. "Do you wanna know what he said?"  
"Uh," Bonnie wasn't ready for that question, but she knew the answer nonetheless. "Yes."  
Marceline smiled and tossed a glance to the side. "He said that he thinks it was brave what you tried to do for me. And him."  
"Oh." She hadn't expected that, either. "It wasn't really. It was for science."  
"Mm-hmm." Marceline smiled. "And not for me?"  
"Well-" Bonnie didn't want to say it wasn't. "It was what you wanted, so of course I was going to help. You came to me, I couldn't just turn you down."  
"You could've." Marceline said. "But you didn't."  
"I wanted to see you happy." Bonnie admitted. "You've been around for a long time, Marceline. Too long of a time to be spent unhappy."  
"You're almost as old as I am, you know."  
"Am not!" Bonnibel argued. "Besides, you're..."  
"I'm?"  
"More important." Bonnie shifted from one foot to the other. "Your feelings and your well-being take precedence over mine."  
"Nuh-uh!" Marceline grinned incredulously. "You were a princess!"  
 _"Were_ a princess." Bonnie said. "And you still _are_ a vampire queen."  
"Weren't you supposed to fix that?" Marceline asked with a little laugh that made Bonnie blush and give her shoulder a light push.  
"Not funny." Bonnie said, despite her own smile.  
"It's okay that you couldn't." Marceline told her.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean, as long as you're around for me to bother, why would I wanna go anywhere?"  
Bonnie began blushing fervently, and hated it- but just for a second. After that, it felt good. For the first time in a while, everything felt good. Despite everything being different, it was good.


End file.
